We seek support for the 21st Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. For several decades, this biannual conference has brought junior and senior investigators, both basic and clinical together to reflect upon the current state of stroke research, and to formulate future collaborations and research projects aimed at furthering understanding of disease pathogenesis and the development of new treatments. The conference will be held from Thursday, May 7, 1998 to Sunday, May 10, 1998 in St Louis, Missouri, and will be hosted by Washington University Medical School. The conference will be limited to 130 participants with special interest in cerebrovascular disease, or special expertise relevant to cerebrovascular disease. Invitees will include clinical or bench scientists currently active in stroke research, as well as key scientists from other related disciplines. A special effort will be made to invite young scientists, as well as scientists from under-represented minorities. The NIH funding sought here will be dedicated to enabling 60 young investigators to attend the Conference; the organizers plan to raise other funds to help with the expenses of senior investigators. Topics for intense scrutiny will be selected key areas of basic and clinical cerebrovascular disease research with impact on clinical issues in stroke management. The proceedings will be published. The overall goal of the conference is to generate a vision of future directions in stroke research.